bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Amicus Isle
Visit beautiful Amicus Isle, the perfect place for a hard working Bush Whacker like yourself to rest and relax when you're out of energy. There are many exciting things for you to do on the Isle, such as group Fishing, daily quests, unique shops, and water balloon fights! Head to the eastern edge of The Commons to find the Amicus Isle teleporter, and don't forget to check back often for new shops and quests! Fishing Since you are playing on a multiplayer server, you can see all your fellow Bush Whackers on the Isle, making fishing a little more interesting. You'll have to move around a bit more to find available holes, but you can chat with your fellow fishers to pass the time, or move to a different beach if you want to be alone. Everybody fishing on the Isle gets a bonus % for a chance to double your wins, based on how many other fishers there are, so if you're out of energy it's better to fish here than anywhere else! Note: Even if you and another person are both fishing in the same spot, you'll only see your own bobber bob, so click it when it does, See Fishing for more. Water Balloon Fight Just for fun: 'In the center of the island, you'll see a big sandy area. If you stand in that area and click on another player who's also in it, you'll throw a water balloon at them, stunning them for a little bit and getting them all wet! It's fun, and you don't get anything for it. Chat and Emotes You can chat by clicking in the text box or hitting enter, typing in your message, and hitting enter or clicking send. All the players near you in your instance will see your message. You can click the orange arrow to view previous messages you've said or seen. You can also yell across the instance by typing /yell before your message, so players far away will see it, but you shouldn't do that too often -- it's rude! There are also some special hidden slash-commands that make you do silly things, but you'll have to find those on your own or ask your fellow Bush Whackers. Note: The above list might need expansion, if there are other commands found that also work. Rooms (aka Instances) The Island isn't very large, so for performance reasons, the Developers split everyone into groups of up to 25. You will default to Room 2 when you enter Amicus, but if you'd like to change which group you're in, click the orange 'i' button in the chat box and select a new room (numbered 2-11). Amicus Isle Quests You will find Cabana Carl, Vacation Val, and Luau Lou standing near the dock with a variety of quests for you every day. You will earn Island Tokens for completing their quests, which you can exchange for energy or rare items at the shops. Some of the quests require you to gather objects that everyone can see, while others have goals that are just for you! '''Note: '''You can only have up to 200 in your inventory, so be sure to spend them before you hit that limit! To Amicus Isle! 10 }} Cabana Carl Quests 1 |name2=52 Coconut Pickup |type2=main |desc2=Pick up 52 Coconuts from around Amicus Isle and return them to Cabana Carl. You MUST be connected to the multiplayer server in order to see the Coconuts. |task2=Find 52 Coconuts |reward2= 1 |name3=Drink Delivery |type3=main |desc3=Deliver the drinks that Cabana Joe was supposed to deliver to the people around Amicus Isle. Return to Cabana Carl after delivering each drink to get another order. |task3=Get a drink order from the dude |reward3= 1 |name4=Lost Vacationers |type4=main |desc4=Find 5 lost vacationers wandering around on Amicus Isle and lead them back to Cabana Carl. |task4=Find 5 Lost Vacationers |reward4= 1 |name5=Empties |type5=main |desc5=Pick up 24 Empty Container from around Amiscus Isle and then return to Cabana Carl. |task5=Collect 24 Empty Container |reward5= 1 |name6=Dooty Duty |type6=main |desc6=Clean up 10 piles of Dooty around Amicus Isle and then return to Cabana Carl. ''(The Dooty Piles are only found along the paths in the grassy areas of the island) |task6=Clean up 10 Dooty Piles |reward6= 1 |name7=Tiki Mask Tussle |type7=main |desc7=De-curse 8 Tiki Masks and then return to Cabana Carl. |task7=De-curse 8 Tiki Masks |reward7= 1 }} Luau Lou Quests 1 |name2=Fishing Derby! |type2=main |desc2=Fish up 15 South-Sea Stingrays from the fishing holes around Amicus Isle and return them to Luau Lou. |task2=Fish up 15 South-Sea Stingrays |reward2= 1 |name3=Missing Piggies |type3=main |desc3=Find and capture 5 little piggies on Amicus Isle and lead them back to the quest giver and then return to Luau Lou. |task3=Capture 5 Piggies |reward3= 1 |name4=Tuna Trouble |type4=main |desc4=Fish up 10 Tough Tuna from the fishing holes around Amicus Isle and then return to Luau Lou. |task4=Fish up 10 Tough Tuna |reward4= 1 |name5=Trash Collection |type5=main |desc5=Pick up 18 Pieces of Trash from around Amicus Isle and then return to Luau Lou. |task5=Collect 18 Pieces of Trash |reward5= 1 |name6=Crab Cakes |type6=main |desc6=Fish up 11 Crabs from the fishing holes around Amicus Island and then return to Luau Lou. |task6=Fish up 11 Crabs |reward6= 1 |name7=Permit Check! |type7=main |desc7=Check on the NPC fishers around Amicus Isle to make sure they all have the proper permits and then return to Luau Lou. (Look for people fishing with happy face bubbles over their heads) |task7=Check for 5 Permits |reward7= 1 }} Vacation Val Quests 500 1 |name2=Sea Shells by the Seashore |type2=main |desc2=Pick up 32 Seashells from around Amicus Isle and return them to Vacation Val. You MUST be connected to the multiplayer server in order to see the Seashells. |task2=Collect 32 Seashells |reward2= 1 |name3=Lei Your Friends! |type3=main |desc3=Use Leis on 8 Players or NPCs around Amicus Isle and then return to Vacation Val. |task3=Lei 8 Friends |reward3= 1 |name4=Gem Hunt! |type4=main |desc4=Follow the clues to find the gem horde of Amicus Isle and return with it to Vacation Val. |task4=Find the Treasure (Solve the 6 clues) |reward4= 4 Gems 1 |name5=Fishing Frenzy |type5=main |desc5=Fish up two items from each fishing region on Amicus Isle and then return to Vacation Val. |task5=Fish the Harbor Cove, the South-Western Shore, the South-Eastern Shore, the Eastern Shore and the Northern Shore twice each. |reward5= 1 |name6=Gambler's Fallacy |type6=main |desc6=Play the Gold Slot Machine 10 times and then return to Vacation Val. |task6=Play the Gold Slot Machine 10 times |reward6= 1 |name7=Trivia Time |type7=main |desc7=Answer 5 Trivia Questions about Amicus Isle and Bushwhackia posed by Vacation Val. |task7=Correctly Answer 5 Trivia Questions |reward7= 1 }}'''Notes: *The 4 gems you get from Gem Hunt 'seems to depend on your level: Topaz for low levels, Sapphires for medium levels, and Rubies for high levels. There are exceptions, however (see Comment section). Treasure Hunt Spoiler Gem Hunt Spoiler Trivia Time Spoiler Event Quests |reward1=1 }} Amicus Isle: Casino On May 9, 2014, players were given a limited time quest to work together to build the Amicus Isle Casino. Gambling There are four different types of Slot Machines that take different kinds of currency: Gold, Gems, Island Tokens, and Bush Bucks. Simply click a slot machine and choose your bet multiplier to start the winnings flowing! Each Slot Machine has a slightly different prize table. Just click the button in each one to see what they provide. You can win Gold, Gems, Energy Bags, Puzzle Pieces, and even Bush Bucks. '''Note: '''You will not win additional Energy Bags if you already have at least 10 (soft cap), but there's no limit to the number you can use per day. '''Prize Tokens: You can also win rare Prize Tokens from each machine, and redeem those for special Prizes at the Prize Counter. Just talk to the girl with the dark red hair to learn more. Note: '''You can only earn the max Prize Token payout, per day, from each machine regardless of how high you set your bet multiplier, but there's no limit to the number of casino tokens you can have in your inventory... Solving the Puzzle You can win Puzzle Pieces from the slot machines, and if you solve the puzzle,at the puzzle table you get a special bonus prize! Completing the 64 Piece Puzzle reveals a Chest containing: *10 Casino Tokens *10 Island Tokens *10 Bush Bucks *10 Alchemy Tokens *5 small Black Power *5 small White Powder *5 small Light Gray Power *5 small Dark Gray Powder . Ye Olde General Store The casino girl with the dark red hair can exchange your Casino Prize Tokens for special customization items, ranch items, or unique pets! You can win Prize Tokens by playing the slot machines. Casino Gear |name2 =Elvis Rhinestone Cape |desc2 =Complete the set with this flashy Rhinestone Elvis Cape. |cost2 =20 |name3 = Elvis Hair Hat |desc3 =Live it up in the Casino with the Elvis Hair Hat! |cost3 =20 |name4 =Feather Show Girl Hat |desc4 =Embrace your inner Liberace! |cost4 =20 |name5 =Elvis Glasses |desc5 =Be an Elvis Impersonator with flair! |cost5 =20 |name6 =Martini Sword |desc6 =It is always happy hour when you have your trusty Martini Sword! |cost6 =20 |name7= Card Cape |desc7 = A cape for the card shark! |cost7 =20 }} Casino Ranch Items |name2 =Black Casino Carpet |desc2 =Club Spades -- the hottest nightclub on Amicus! |cost2 =20 |name3 =Poker Table |desc3 =A fully stocked poker table. Wow! |cost3 =20 |name4 =Television |desc4 =It's my favorite channel! 24/7 static! |cost4 =20 |name5 =Stone Brick |desc5 =Stack 'em up! |cost5 =20 |name6 =Wood Brick |desc6 =Stack 'em up! |cost6 =20 |name7 = Fabulous Welcome Sign |desc7 = Every visitor to your ranch is a winner! |cost7 =20 }} Casino Companions |cost2=50 |cost3=50 |cost4=50 |cost5=50 |cost6=50 |cost7=Win at Bush Buck Bonanza slot machine }} Ye Olde Island Exchange Got any Island Tokens? You get them for doing daily quests on the island and you can use them to buy items. '''Note: '''The Max Amount of tokens you can have in your inventory is 200. Island Tokens Store (5 per ) |cost1=3 |name2=Medium Island Fruit Basket |desc2=Restores 90 Energy. You can buy this as many times as you'd like. +90 (15 per ) (level 20 required) |cost2=6 |name3=Large Island Fruit Basket |desc3=Restores 300 Energy. You can buy this as many times as you'd like. +300 (25 per ) (level 40 required) |cost3=12 |name4=Huge Island Fruit Basket |desc4=Restores 735 Energy. You can buy this as many times as you'd like. +735 (35 per ) (level 60 required) |cost4=21 |name5=Massive Island Fruit Basket |desc5=Restores 1485 Energy. You can buy this as many times as you'd like. +1485 (45 per ) (level 80 required) |cost5=33 |name6=Epic Crystal Sword |desc6=This sword can cut even the most dense bush |cost6=100 |name7=Poot |desc7=A fully grown Level 1 Poot. This rare companion can't be hatched from an egg. Max Energy +1 (may be substituted with another pet at the Developers discretion) |cost7=100 |name8=Moonstone |desc8=You can trade this for lesser gems at the Gem Trader. One is worth 16,384 |cost8=100 |name9=Halo |desc9=Such an angel |cost9=100 |name10=Devil Horns |desc10=Show off your inner demon! |cost10=100 |name11=Ghost |desc11=A fully grown Level 1 Ghost. This rare companion can't be hatched from an egg. Odds to win Gems/Mana +0,5% |cost11=100 |name12=25 000 Gold |desc12=25 000 Gold to purchase things from the store! |cost12=100 |name13=Robot |desc13=A fully grown Level 1 Robot. This rare companion can't be hatched from an egg. Odds to win Quest item +0.25% |cost13=100 |name14=Holstein Cow |desc14=A tamed Mount! Got milk? Decreases speed by 10% and your chance and your chance to win mana by up to 5% |cost14=150 }} Wandering Merchants A plethora of wandering merchants visit our island from time to time. At any point, there will be two unique shops available in the shop area, down the path to the north-east. Look for the white and blue tents and you're there! The merchants sell everything from unique hats and swords to different colored shirts, unique hair colors, and amazing pets! You really don't want to miss out, so check back every day to see what they have! There's also a shop over there where you can spend you Island Tokens on energy or rare items! Cool eh? '''There are 10 traveling vendors, and two make a stop on Amicus each day, staying for 2 days. *One always a day behind the other.* Here is a schedule of the two vendors per day as they would appear on Amicus. Starting anywhere in the list will tell you the pair for the next day: STYLIST - OPTOMETRIST OPTOMETRIST - PAWN SHOP (Sprinkler/Sonic Fishing Rod/Swords) PAWN SHOP (Sprinkler/Sonic Fishing Rod/Swords) - TAILOR(Capes) TAILOR(Capes) - MAD HATTER MAD HATTER - HOLIDAY ENTHUSIAST(Gnomes) HOLIDAY ENTHUSIAST(Gnomes) - BOTANIST BOTANIST - FURNITURE SALESMAN FURNITURE SALESMAN - CONTRACTOR CONTRACTOR - PET VENDOR PET VENDOR - STYLIST Trinkets }}Available at the Pawn Shop Gear Amicus Isle/Hats|Hats Amicus Isle/Capes|Capes Amicus Isle/Eye wear|Eye wear Amicus Isle/Swords|Swords EpicFire2.png|'Epic Fire Cape in action' EpicFire1.png|'Epic Fire Cape' EpicIceCape.png|'Epic Ice Cape in ation' NatureSword.png|'Nature Sword in action' EpicPlantCape-NatureSword.png|'Epic Plant Cape and Nature Sword in action' EpicStar2.png|'Epic Star Cape in Action' EpicStarCape.png|'Epic Star Cape' EpicMana2.png|'Epic Mana Cape in action' EpicMana1.png|'Epic Mana Cape' SamuraiSword.png|'Samurai Sword in action' SamuraiSword2.png|'Samurai Sword' Chainsaw.png|'Chainsaw Sword in action' EpicFireSword.png|'Fire Sword' EpicFireSword2.png|'Fire Sword in action' EpicFireCape-FireSword.png|'Epic Fire Cape and Sword in action' EpicFireSwordandCape.png|'Epic Fire Cape and Fire Sword(with flaming glasses)' LoveSword.png|'Love Sword' LoveSword2.png|'Love Sword again' LoveSword3.png|'Love Sword in action' Decoration Items Amicus Isle/Decoration Items|Decoration Items Amicus Isle/Holiday Enthusiast|Holiday Enthusiast Amicus Isle/Ranch Modifiers|Ranch Modifiers Amicus Isle/Ranch Bushes|Ranch Bushes Amicus Isle/Ranch Skins|Ranch Skins Customize Appearance Amicus_Isle/Eyes|Eyes Amicus_Isle/Eye Brows|Eye Brows Amicus_Isle/Hair Style|Hair Style Amicus_Isle/Hair Colour|Hair Colour Amicus_Isle/Skin|Skin Amicus_Isle/Shirts|Shirts Companions |cost2=200 |cost3=200 |cost4=200 |cost5=200 |cost6=200 }} Achievements Casino Category:Areas Category:Fishing Category:Hats Category:Capes Category:Amicus Ilse Category:Trivia Time!